Just Do Better Next Time, Ok?
by BookLover223
Summary: Rose Tyler is one of the most amazing people in all of time and space. And thanks to six little words she will never believe it.


**AN#1)**_ I'm not a big fan of this one. I got into a fight with my mom and she said what she always says. "Just do better next time" and that led to this. Sorry about the lack of editing I don't like reading through this one._

* * *

**Just Do Better Next Time, ok?  
**

* * *

"_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane I'm more than some pretty face beside a train And it's not easy to be me"_

~ Superman (It's Not Easy), Five For Fighting

Rose Tyler is amazing; she is stupendous and anything but ordinary. And yet she feels so much like a horrible failure all thanks to six words.

"Just do better next time, ok? The word ruled her childhood. Never shouter, always plainly said loud enough to hear and soft enough to sink in. With many variations for so many situations.

An A- on a report card full of A's

"Rose, why isn't this a real A. I expect you to do better next time, ok?

A bronze medal in gymnastics

Jackie took one long look at her daughter. "You should have done better than these girls. And next time you will do better."

Quitting gymnastics

"You could have been so much better"

Cleaning a messy room

"Took you long enough. Guess you know what to do next time, take care of it better."

Eventually it takes its toll, she can only shine so much so bright and so unnoticed for so long until she burns out and the bright spot that was once the amazing Rose Tyler begins to dim, turning straight A's to b's and eventually C's. Extracurricular activities go by the wayside and dreams of a more prestigious life stop mattering. Jackie begins to give her these looks, the ones that silently call her a disappointment and really, Rose knows that she is. She is supposed to be amazing and glorious. She is supposed to have a better life than her mother. She is supposed to make something of herself… but she can't. Rose Tyler may have been able to do that but just plain old Rose definitely couldn't.

Then she meets Jimmy, a boy who seems to wipe off some of the darkness, who may let her shine once more. She can't possibly know that every second in his presence is tarnishing her even more. She quits school and moves out. Tuning out Jackie as the words "better" and "ok" fly from her lips. Rose won't have any of it, she can finally shine again.

Months later she comes home to her mother with a broken heart, more debt than she can handle, and so much darkness that not even a bit of light will get out. That first night Jackie takes one look at her and ushers her inside, only says one thing.

"Just do better next time, ok?

She gets a job at Heinrick's because she needs the money and its better than sitting at home in her opinion. But not in her mother's.  
"You could have been so much better Rose."  
And so she falls into a routine of working, sleeping, and trying but failing to climb out of the abyss she's fallen into. Failing until a knight clad in leather saves her.

He saves her life then she saves his and together they save the world. She can feel small pieces of darkness sprinkling off her like water droplets. He asks her to come with him and suddenly she feels as though she could soar again.

She declines because she's need at home and the minute the box starts to fade she hears her mother's voice.

"You can do better than this Rose"

When he comes back she runs to him because she knows he will make her better. He looks at her and calls her Rose Tyler then they take off.

When she comes home later her mother tries to convince her to stay. To have a chance at a "better" life but Rose knows the truth. The madman in a leather jacket with his trusty blue box is making her better. He's taken one look at the darkness surrounding her and chased it all away with nothing more than tea, laughter, and handholding. And she thinks she may just be beginning to love him for that.

He never calls her Rose, it's always Rose Tyler as if he knows that's the better version of her. The version that disappeared for years only to be found by him. She was broken and he fixed her.

Rose Tyler is one of the most amazing people in all of time and the man next to her is helping her to become so much better than she is.

* * *

**A.N#2) Again sorry about this one. It just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**I'm thinking about doing one from Jakie's P.O.V what do you think?  
**


End file.
